smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 SmashTV Awards
The 2018 SmashTV Awards aired on March 2 2018 on MTV, MTV 2, MTV Classic, Comedy Central, BET, Paramount Network (formerly Spike), VH1, Boomerang, and Cartoon Network at the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada, making it the 2nd time the SmashTV Awards have taken place in a different location outside of Orlando, the first being the 2008 SmashTV Awards when it took place at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Amy Schumer and John Cena will host the ceremony, making it the first time since 2004 that the awards show will be co-hosted, as well as the 2nd time John Cena hosted the ceremony. NOMINEES The nominees were announced way earlier than expected, as they were announced on January 12th 2018 by Liam Neeson, Dakota Johnson, Camila Mendes, Holly Hunter, Michael B Jordan, and Tony Goldmark. NOMINEES (SLAMMY AWARDS) TBA TRIVIA *This is the first time a SmashTV Awards ceremony is taking place in Las Vegas, and the 2nd time the SmashTV Awards have taken place in another venue outside Orlando, the first being Atlanta for the 2008 SmashTV Awards. *Host of SmashTV John Leguizamo, while doing a special monologue (replacing the usual funny monologue) talking about gun control and the recent Las Vegas shooting that occurred on October 1 2017, announced on the October 6th 2017 edition of SmashTV that the 2018 SmashTV Awards will take place in Las Vegas to show support for the victims of the shooting, and that security would be increased at the T-Mobile Arena when the show takes place on March 2 2018, and will stay that way for future SmashTV Awards ceremonies in Orlando's Amway Center. PRESENTERS Awards (in order or presentation): *Jennifer Aniston - Best Supporting Actor *Tom Holland - Best Supporting Actress *Rivers Cuomo - Best Music Group *Chris Evans - Best Male Buttkicker & Best Female Buttkicker *Maisie Williams and Kit Harington - Best Supporting Actor In TV & Best Supporting Actress In TV *Billy Walters (voice: Charlie Day) & Jennifer Drake (voice: Saoirse Ronan) - Best Animated Film *Amy Adams and Patricia Clarkson - Best TV Actress, Miniseries Or TV Film & Best TV Actor, Miniseries Or TV Film *Jason Bateman and Reese Witherspoon - Best Miniseries Or TV Film *Beyonce - Best Billboard Artist *Tiffany Haddish and Lil Rel Howery - Best TV Actor, Comedy Series & Best TV Actress, Comedy Series *Justin Hurwitz - Best Original Score *Alessia Cara and Justin Timberlake - Best Original Song *Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, and K.O. (voice: Courteney Taylor) - Best Video Game *Jay Chandrasekhar, Paul Soter, Steve Lemme, Erik Stolhanske, Kevin Heffernan, Brian Cox, and Marisa Coughlan - Best Cast In A Film *Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Best Villain *Evan Rachel Wood - Best TV Actor, Drama Series *Steven Yeun - Best TV Actress, Drama Series *Tye Sheridan and Letitia Wright - Best Adult Cartoon & Best Cartoon *Tommy Wiseau and Greg Sestero - Worst Film *Damien Chazelle - Best Director *Bill Hader - Best TV Show *Emma Stone - Best Actor *Ryan Reynolds - Best Actress *JK Simmons - Best Film Sneak Peeks: #Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, and Benedict Cumberbatch - Avengers: Infinity War #Chris Pratt - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom #Holly Hunter - The Incredibles 2 #Donald Glover - Solo: A Star Wars Story #Dwayne Johnson - Rampage #John Cena - Blockers #Sarah Silverman - Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 #John Irwin, Dave Franco, & Jonah Hill - SmashTV Presents: Lord Of The Jerks II #Wes Anderson - SmashTV Presents: The Chronicles Of Riley Currogate #Butch Hartman - Danny Phantom: 10 Years Later (AKA Codename: Aferlife) Performances: *John Leguizamo, John Cena, & Amy Schumer - Introduced Performances PERFORMERS Main Show: #Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do (Opening Performance) #The Roots ft. Bilal - It Ain't Fair #Kate Higgins - Jump Up! Super Star #Josh Groban - Evermore #Pink - Open Up Your Eyes #Gorillaz - Andromeda and Strobelite #Imagine Dragons - Believer #Katy Perry ft. Nicki Minaj - Swish Swish #Eminem - In Your Head #Bruno Mars & Cardi B - That's What I Like, Bodak Yellow (Money Moves), & Finesse (Closing Performance) Pre-Show: #Ariana Grande - In Memoriam Performance #Post Malone - Rockstar #Portugal. The Man - Feel It Still TRIVIA *Steven Universe marks the first time a TV show has won Best Original Song, as well as the first cartoon to win an award outside the TV Category.